1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to explorations for hydrocarbons involving electrical investigations of a borehole penetrating an earth formation. More specifically, this invention relates to highly localized borehole investigations employing the introduction and measuring of individual survey currents injected into the wall of a borehole by capacitive coupling of electrodes on a tool moved along the borehole with the earth formation.
2. Background of the Art
Electrical earth borehole logging is well known and various devices and various techniques have been described for this purpose. Broadly speaking, there are two categories of devices used in electrical logging devices. In the first category, a measure electrode (current source or sink) are used in conjunction with a diffuse return electrode (such as the tool body). A measure current flows in a circuit that connects a current source to the measure electrode, through the earth formation to the return electrode and back to the current source in the tool. In inductive measuring tools, an antenna within the measuring instrument induces a current flow within the earth formation. The magnitude of the induced current is detected using either the same antenna or a separate receiver antenna. The present invention belongs to the first category.
There are several modes of operation: in one, the current at the measuring electrode is maintained constant and a voltage is measured while in the second mode, the voltage of the electrode is fixed and the current flowing from the electrode is measured. Ideally, it is desirable that if the current is varied to maintain constant the voltage measured at a monitor electrode, the current is inversely proportional to the resistivity of the earth formation being investigated. Conversely, it is desirable that if this current is maintained constant, the voltage measured at a monitor electrode is proportional to the resistivity of the earth formation being investigated. Ohm""s law teaches that if both current and voltage vary, the resistivity of the earth formation is proportional to the ratio of the voltage to the current.
Birdwell (U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,658) teaches the use of a focused electrode for determination of the resistivity of subsurface formations. A survey current is emitted from a central survey electrode into adjacent earth formations. This survey current is focused into a relatively narrow beam of current outwardly from the borehole by use of a focusing current emitted from nearby focusing electrodes located adjacent the survey electrode and on either side thereof. Ajam et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,387) discloses an apparatus wherein simultaneous logs may be made at different lateral distances through a formation from a borehole by guard electrode systems located on a sonde which is lowered into the borehole by a logging cable. A single oscillator controls the frequency of two formation currents flowing through the formation at the desired different lateral depths from the borehole. The armor of the logging cable acts as the current return for one of the guard electrode systems, and a cable electrode in a cable electrode assembly immediately above the logging sonde acts as the current return for the second guard electrode system. Two embodiments are also disclosed for measuring reference voltages between electrodes in the cable electrode assembly and the guard electrode systems
Techniques for investigating the earth formation with arrays of measuring electrodes have been proposed. See, for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,969 to Baker, Canadian Pat. No. 685,727 to Mann et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,623 to Gianzero, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,686 to Dory et al. The Baker patent proposed a plurality of electrodes, each of which was formed of buttons which are electrically joined by flexible wires with buttons and wires embedded in the surface of a collapsible tube. The Mann patent proposes an array of small electrode buttons either mounted on a tool or a pad and each of which introduces in sequence a separately measurable survey current for an electrical investigation of the earth formation. The electrode buttons are placed in a horizontal plane with circumferential spacings between electrodes and a device for sequentially exciting and measuring a survey current from the electrodes is described.
The Gianzero patent discloses tool mounted pads, each with a plurality of small measure electrodes from which individually measurable survey currents are injected toward the wall of the borehole. The measure electrodes are arranged in an array in which the measure electrodes are so placed at intervals along at least a circumferential direction (about the borehole axis) as to inject survey currents into the borehole wall segments which overlap with each other to a predetermined extent as the tool is moved along the borehole. The measure electrodes are made small to enable a detailed electrical investigation over a circumferentially contiguous segment of the borehole so as to obtain indications of the stratigraphy of the formation near the borehole wall as well as fractures and their orientations. In one technique, a spatially closed loop array of measure electrodes is provided around a central electrode with the array used to detect the spatial pattern of electrical energy injected by the central electrode. In another embodiment, a linear array of measure electrodes is provided to inject a flow of current into the formation over a circumferentially effectively contiguous segment of the borehole. Discrete portions of the flow of current are separably measurable so as to obtain a plurality of survey signals representative of the current density from the array and from which a detailed electrical picture of a circumferentially continuous segment of the borehole wall can be derived as the tool is moved along the borehole. In another form of an array of measure electrodes, they are arranged in a closed loop, such as a circle, to enable direct measurements of orientations of resistivity of anomalies
The Dory patent discloses the use of an acoustic sensor in combination with pad mounted electrodes, the use of the acoustic sensors making it possible to fill in the gaps in the image obtained by using pad mounted electrodes due to the fact that in large diameter boreholes, the pads will necessarily not provide a complete coverage of the borehole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,181 to Calvert teaches a method and apparatus for investigating earth formations traversed by the borehole containing an electrically nonconductive fluid in which a system of pad-mounted electrodes are arranged laterally around a well tool. A high frequency oscillator is coupled to the electrodes through a selectively variable capacitor. As the apparatus is passed through the borehole, the high frequency current produced by the oscillator capacitively couples the electrodes to the formation and provides a measure of the electrical conductivity or resistivity of the earth formation.
One major drawback with the use of contact devices injecting electrical currents into a wellbore arises when oil-based muds are used in drilling. Oil-based muds must be used when drilling through water soluble formations: an increasing number of present day exploration prospects lie beneath salt layers. Oil has a high electrical resistivity and even a thin film of oil can greatly reduce the effectiveness of conduction-based devices for determination of formation resistivities.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/836,980 of Evans et al. having the same assignee as the present application and the contents of which are fully incorporated herein by reference, teaches an apparatus and method based on the use of high frequency measurements for injecting measure currents into the formation. One embodiment of the device and method taught in the Evans ""980 application uses a carrier frequency that is sufficiently high to capacitively couple the measure electrodes to the formation through the nonconducting mud. By modulating the carrier current at a frequency used in prior art resistivity imaging devices, it is possible to get measurements of formation resistivity with relatively minor changes in the hardware of prior art resistivity devices, the main modification being a modulator for producing the measure currents demodulator for demodulation of the measure currents.
It would be desirable to have a simple apparatus and method of determination of formation resistivity that may be used with oil-based muds that does not require complex modulation and demodulation circuitry. The present invention satisfies this need.
One embodiment of the present invention is an apparatus for use in a borehole for obtaining a resistivity parameter of an earth formation penetrated by the borehole, the borehole having a substantially nonconducting fluid (drilling mud) having a dielectric constant therein. The apparatus comprises a downhole tool including at least one measure electrode capacitively coupled to the earth formation through the nonconducting fluid. The at least one measure electrode conveys a measure current from a current source into the formation. The frequency of the measure current is selected to make an impedance caused by the dielectric constant of the drilling mud and mud cake to be substantially less than the resistivity of the drilling mud and mud cake. A measure signal is obtained that is indicative of the current in the at least one measure electrode, and/or the voltage of the measure electrode. A processor may be used for processing the measure signal and obtaining the resistivity parameter. The frequency is further selected so that the impedance caused by the dielectric constant of the formation is less than the formation resistivity.
The measure electrode may be carried on and insulated from a conducting pad. The pad is used for focusing the measure current into the formation. Optionally, an array of electrodes may be used for obtaining a resistivity image.
In an alternate embodiment of the invention, measurements may be carried out at two different frequencies. This give a result that further reduces the effects of the mud cake on the determined resistivity.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, measurements are made at a plurality of frequencies and multi-frequency focusing is used to determine the formation resistivity.